Las Fatalidades del Amor
by Freya's Kitten
Summary: AU. What if Kyou married Mayura? What will happen when things between Alice and him become harder to ignore? Rated R for later chapters.
1. Waiting To Hear The Words

Hi,

Ok, there really aren't many changes to this, but I found some flaws and I wanted them fixed.

* * *

For seven years they had been married. High school sweethearts that went off to college together, then married as soon as they had graduated. It was perfect.

She had watched them this entire time never letting her feelings get in the way. Her sister had created the perfect family with the man that she was secretly in love with. But it was her fault for never speaking up in those years when it was safe to do so.

Little things started to happen when she moved in. At first it was just something humorous, simple and accidental, like walking into the room when the other was changing. Slowly the moved to soft touches and small kisses on the cheek outside of everyone's view.

Anytime she saw her sister guilt tightened in her heart. It was only worse when she watched her dear beloved niece play outside in the large backyard. But any time she saw this apparently perfect family together jealousy unwantingly slithered into her.

When little Sachi was born Alice was asked to move in, help her sister take care for the little angel. That was what they told everyone. This was fine for Alice since she had just finished college and was looking for a place to live.

But with her emotions for Kyou becoming more and more apparent she had made the decision to move out. Her decision was met by screaming tears from Sachi. Mayura was happy for two reasons, but she only showed the joy of her sister starting a new life. Kyou masked the disappointment of not seeing her everyday, but logic told him it was best.

The month after this announcement Alice moved out of the unusually large house to an apartment with a struggling actress from China named Pai Mei Lin, but went by Mei Lin. Even with her erratic schedule the two were able to become fast friends. She would take Alice to movie sets and parties trying to rid impure thoughts of Kyou from her mind.

Christmas came faster than Alice was expecting. Traditionally she had helped Kyou find the perfect present for Mayura and Sachi. She was not going to call him; he could do this on his own. He's been with Mayura for about 10 years, and Sachi is his daughter. He should know both of them, what they love and hate. It was not as though he did not have enough money. He had taken his uncle's café and bakery, and put it at a national level. He could buy them anything.

These thoughts kept up so that she fell off the couch when her cell phone range. "Moshi-moshi."

"Nee-chan." A rich voice laughed from the other side.

Her heart stopped, turning her blood cold. "Kyou-san?"

Again he laughed. "Yeah, have you forgotten me already?" When there was no response he continued. "It's Christmas time, so you and I need to go shopping. When do you want to start?"

"I don't know if I can." She lied.

"Alice please I need your help. Mayura's really pissed at me for a fight we had earlier. I need to get her something she'll really love. But what do I get her? She has everything." He missed the sound of her laugh and hearing it again lifted his depression.

She thought for some moments, wondering if she could be strong enough to shop with Kyou, keeping her feelings aside. "I'll go with you."

He released the sigh that he had been holding. "Okay. Come downstairs I'm waiting for you."

Alice face faulted. "Dono...hai," and she hung up.

She looked at the black skirt and festive red top she was wearing, and figured her black knee high leather boots with the chunky would work best.

Stepping out of her apartment she heard her neighbor doing the same, bracing herself for what inevitably would happen.

"Yo Alice!" Billy's deep voice startled her. No matter how well he spoke Japanese that gruff New York accent showed what he really was.

"Alice my love!" She was wrapped in jam smelling arms that swung her round the narrow hallway. "What are you doing? Are you going Christmas shopping?"

Billy rolled his eyes. "Frey put her down." He instructed.

Alice's feet touched the ground thankful for it, but not used to it because of her little flight. "I'm going Christmas shopping."

Frey never missed his chance. "SO ARE WE! YOU WANT TO COME WITH US!" His voice echoed in the elevator as they stepped in.

"I'm going with someone else." She blushed.

Billy knocked her gently with his elbow; even though he did it gently she still needed to catch her balance. "Is it a guy?" He never missed a chance to tease her. He was like a brother making fun of her, but at the same time he could be sympathetic to her feelings.

Frey wrapped her in his arms for the millionth time since they had met. "Say it isn't so my love!"

Alice cringed. Frey was very flighty with his emotions. "He's just my brother in law."

Frey the blond Norwegian kept himself from expressing noises of disgust. He was disturbed that Alice had blushed when she said she was going shopping with someone and the fact that the blush increased when she said it was her brother in law was frankly a little disturbing.

Alice was not blind to this, so when the doors of the elevator opened ran out through the lobby to see through the glass door a freezing Kyou waiting for her.

* * *

It's kinda slow now, but I promise it will pick up. Please review!


	2. Climb Up Beside You

Hi,

Here's my second chapter. Sorry things are going kinda slow, I'm trying to keep the mood going, but I don't know how long that will last. Thank you for reviewing if you did, if you haven't yet please do, but in the mean time enjoy.

* * *

She stepped outside greeting him with a shy smile. "Hi."

He gave her the same smile. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

Alice's nodded. They were then left in an awkward silence.

"Dono...get in, get in.," he laughed nervously as he opened the car door for her. He closed the door behind her, went to the other side and got in himself.

The gray sky had a funny was of dulling the sun, but somehow it was still bright. Snow slowly started to fall becoming part of the wet sidewalks and puddles in the street. It always felt like a waste of snow when it could never build up past an inch or two. She looked anywhere, the woman with a man following behind carrying too many bags while she had only two or three. Then there was a child having a temper tantrum because he was his mommy said he was not going to get the new video game he wanted. A teenage boy carrying a fancy and expensive bag was looking very proud of himself. She had seen that look on Kyou's face, but it had not appeared in the last couple of years.

"What have you been up to 'nee-chan?" He gave her a good-humored smile.

"I have been looking for something else to do now that I don't have to focus my attention on Sachi. You would think that people would want more Lotis translators; since it's becoming an increasingly important language to understand old texts and codes that the 'terrorists' supposedly use." She did not bother to hide her frustration.

"Ah don't worry about it. Something will come along soon. If you want I can ask some of my friends if they know of any openings." He pulled into a parking lot.

Somehow conversation did not drift far from that topic. It would come to would Sachi or Mayura like this or that? It was safe.

"What do you think of this?" Kyou drew her attention to a pair of diamond earrings.

"I think you should go with these ones." She pointed to a different pair; they were dangles instead of studs. "The more diamond in them the better right? That was Mayura's saying last I knew."

Kyou was silent. "How come you never call?"

There it was. They had started on the path to the subconsciously banned subject. It shook her confidence, her security that nothing was going to happen today. Fear caused her to look away. "I'm trying to look for a job."

He decided on another route. "Sachi misses you. She always wants to know where her Auntie Alice is. 'What is she doing?' she asks. Just come by the house once we're done and see her please."

She had never seen him plead. It was something he would never do. It was beneath him, and he was doing it in public. She could not turn him down. Not when he was looking at her with his brown eyes begging, his ebony hair falling into his face. "Ok I'll go see Sachi."

She moved away looking through the glass at some other jewelry. A sapphire and diamond bracelet caught her attention. It shimmered and sparkled to attract the eye, something it did exceedingly well. She loved the ten different shades of blue that they eye could count, and the purity of the precious stones.

"Do you like that?" he asked, trying to keep his distance. It was the first time that day he had seen her look remotely pleased.

"Hai." She never looked away from it.

"Can I help you?" A flustered salesman came up to them with a forced but not harsh smile.

"Dono...my brother in law is looking to buy those earrings." Alice moved away from the bracelet.

Their shopping was done and it was time for her to go see Sachi. Sachi would be happy to see her Aunt, but Alice was not looking forward to being stuck in the car with Kyou to be tortured a little more. But seeing Sachi without Kyou would be torture.

"Sachi will be so happy, I probably don't need to give her that new stuffed bunny to go with her collection." Kyou tried to get Alice to laugh.

She again looked out the window. "I'm not sure I should see her."

They came to a stop light, letting him now focus his eyes on her. "What do you mean?" It frustrated him that Alice would not turn her attention away from the fascinating snow outside.

"Kyou you of all people should know my history with her. I can't see her, it's too painful." She finally looked at him. A couple of stray tears fell down her cheeks.

'_How long had she felt like this?'_ Kyou made his way to Alice's apartment building. "I won't force you to see her. Just let me help you bring everything up."

She gave a small nod. She picked up five of the ten bags and lead Kyou inside, and up to the fifth floor.

"ALICE MY LOVE!" Frey's head popped out of the door. He spotted her instantly and was on her causing the bags and everything in them to fall on the floor.

Kyou stood looking in shock. Jealousy sprung up in him without hesitation. He had no right to Alice. None! Alice was her own being, not his. Mayura was his. He was Mayura's. He could never have Alice. NEVER! But there was always that mutual need; a desperate hunger for each other in ways that only Mayura and he could connect as husband and wife. The way that spouses relied on each other for support, comfort, love, attention, reality checks, and innermost thoughts.

* * *

Ok, I will take a while for the next chapter. I'm not sure what I'm doing for it next. Not to mention I need to do homework, and work on a fanfic and a songfic. So please be patient.


	3. Bottle Up The Chills

* * *

Hello, 

3rd chapter. hope you like it. this is really a soapopera-ish fanfic. oh well it's fun to write, and i hope you have fun reading it.

* * *

Billy had managed to drag Frey off Alice and into their apartment; leaving Alice on the floor from the impact, her fingers twitched slightly, an indication that she was still living.

Kyou busied himself with looking at anything but the blue thong Alice was wearing. Her skirt has shifted up on her, not fully revealing anything, but still enough to give a tempting show. He tried to rid his mind of what she would look like if they were alone in her bedroom. These impure thoughts were giving him a noticeable effect if one looked closely enough.

Alice shot up. Her hands pulling at her skirt hem, eyes wide and face completely red. "DIDYOUSEEANYTHING!?" Her voice was high.

Kyou turned away. "See anything where?" Only he could tell the unevenness of his voice.

They did not speak, leaving them in an awkward silence. Quickly they picked up the scattered presents and went for the door.

When Kyou stepped in he noticed the strange yet not clashing arrangement of Japanese and Chinese art and posters of classic western world movies. The lavender-blue walls of which they hung gave a cool, personal and peaceful quality that Kyou admired; compared to the annoyingly cheerful yellow Mayura deemed worthy of their home.

"Are you hungry?" Alice dropped the bags on the Chinese styled couch, and then walked towards the kitchen. "I've learned how to makes some food, but not a lot. Mei Lin's the cook. I usually eat instant food since she's away all the time."

Taeko, the cook always made healthy food from scratch for his family. It seemed unfitting that Alice someone whom he held in high regard should eat such carbonated crap. If she had not moved out she would be eating better, and not looking so thin. But she had to move and she did.

"I'll just have some tea." He said trying to organize some of the bags, only causing them to fall on the floor.

She joined him in the living room once everything was set up and they only needed to wait for the water to boil.

"What's this?" Kyou pointed to a cage in the corner that contained a small white rabbit.

"Oh!" It was the first time he had seen Alice truly smile that day. "That's Nyozeka. "Do you want to pet her?" she headed towards the cage.

"Dono...no. Don't want to make Mayura feel sick." He gave a short fake laugh.

For some reason she could not move. She did not know why except that she did not want to look at him. She knew his handsome face, the strong chin, perfect nose, even brow, and soft but firm eyes. How his hair could fall in his face so he looked seventeen again instead of thirty. But she could not face that.

"I look back at it and I wonder why..." crying shook her shoulders.

Kyou's eyes held concern and surprise. _'Why is she speaking of it? This was never to be mentioned. We all agreed.'_

"I don't know if I regret doing it. I love Sachi. I really love her, but she...she's not my daughter. So I wonder if I'll be able to have other children and feel the same."

She gasped as she felt his arms come around her waist. His breath fell on her neck and hair as he whispered into her ear. "You never had to do it Alice. It was unbelievably kind of you to, but you never had to. I owe you my life for doing some so sacrificing. I hope you never regret giving Mayura and me Sachi."

Her chest heaved and new sobs came forth. She covered her face with her hands. Her voice barely made it out of her hands. "But I do to some extent."

Only once had Kyou stopped thinking. But somehow not thinking just happened. Kissing Alice's sweet, smooth neck calmed her tears, but not her breathing, which came out broken and uneven.

"Kyou..." she whimpered. "Kyou...I love you." The words slipped from her lips.

His lips stopped moving. "I love you too Alice." He spun her around, capturing her lips. He loved feeling them. She was caught unaware, then slowly followed his lead adding in some tricks of her own. Their lips parted letting their eager tongues play games.

Kyou gathered Alice in his arms, trying to melt their bodies together. For over four years he had been waiting for something like this. Always tempted by her purity, but kept away. He loved Mayura, but there was Alice who was different. She was soft, gentler, and quieter. More understanding

Alice could somehow connect with Kyou in ways that Mayura would never be able to. Alice knew the majority of what it was like for him growing up in a household with an abusive father and an alcoholic mother. She knew of his fears from business to Sachi having a future husband. She knew where he wanted to go, what he wished he could be instead of a businessman. She would always listen to any problem he was having with Mayura. Alice is his rock

But to find out she loved him, was somehow surprising and yet not surprising. He had suspected it, but to know as a cold hard fact was something completely different. It filled him with a sense of surrealism.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEHH! The teapot went off. Alice jumped. Then smiled with a giggle at her foolishness.

"Do you still want some tea?" she asked heading towards the kitchen.

He followed like a hungry dog. "No," he bit her ear as she took the teapot off the stove.

"What are we doing?" She turned to face him.

He stopped to think. He kissed her forehead. "Finally getting things right?"

She smiled for an instant then frowned. "So we're not doing anything wrong?"

"No we are doing something wrong, but I can't bring myself to care." He kissed her nose. "We will feel guilty later, but we are fully aware of what we are doing and what can happen."

She nodded. A few moments passed between them where nothing was said. She then took his hand and led him out of the kitchen through a short hallway into a simple bedroom.

They wasted no time. The silver locket that Alice wore around her neck blazed with their combined body heat making it unbearable.

Kyou slowly and carefully loved her body. He was afraid of ruining her purity, he knew he was committing a sin, but that did not mean that it had to be done in a rush of carelessness.

"Wake up honey." Her honey voice whispered in his ear. He could feel her hand gently tickle his stomach.

With a typical laugh he reached behind her head to pull her down and kissed her before opening his eyes. "Alice?"

She looked at him oddly. "Nani?"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sachi came running in followed by a little boy that looked just like Kyou.

Alice smiled and welcomed the children to join them on the bed. "What is it sweetie?"

The boy crawled to Alice faster than Sachi could. In his adorable voice he said, "Mommy Sachii's picking on mee!"

"I was not! Daddy!" Sachi whined.

This situation felt better. Everything fit into place. Everything was chaotic, but it was the perfect blend so that the stereotypical family existed.

BBBRRRINNGGG! BBBRRRINNGGG!

The phone shocked Kyou from his dream. With a sleepy mind he realized it was in the pocket of his pants. On the verge of collapsing he made it to the phone. "Moshi-moshi..." He tried not to let his exhaustion be noticeable, but life does not always like going in one's favor.

"Kyou-chan!" Mayura's cheerful voice blasted through the other end.

"Oh! Hi!" He sat up and observed his surroundings. He lay on a tatami mat, a sheet barely covered his bruised flesh. Alice curled next to him the outline of her body very noticeable and very likable.

"Kyou are you ok? Did you fall asleep at the office again?" Mayura laughed.

"Um...yeah..." he tried to think of a good lie. "Mayu-chan, I don't know when I'm going to be home. I fell asleep and I have so much work to do."

"Okay. I understand everything does tend to get busier around this time of year." She sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry koibito." He said. "I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"Mmm...." She was playing around. Too many years of her told him that it was not going to last for long, and he was right. "Sure. I'll see later tonight."

"Alright."

"I love you." She cooed.

Kyou paused. "I love you too." He said it the way he always had, but it sounded hallow to those who listened carefully.

* * *

"Alice do this for me please!" Mayura kneeled beneath her sister tears streaming down her face. "I can't have children! You can though! Please have a baby for me and Kyou!"

Alice truly did feel sorry for her sister, but having a child was a strange request.

"Alice why are you denying me the happiness of having a baby? Having it by you is like me having the baby."

She looked down at her hands and twisted the paper she held in them. Alice was just out of college and she was still looking for a job. Would it really hurt? She did not suppose it would.

"Alice if you really loved me you would do this."

She wouldn't die. It would be ok. No one would know.

"Kyou would have so much respect for you if you did this."

"Okay. I'll have a child for you." Alice whispered faking a smile.

"AUNTIE!" Alice turned to see Sachi standing in her own little spot light. "Auntie come here!"

She joined the little girl. "What is it?"

Sachi reached out her chubby tiny hand. "Can I feel the baby?"

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Baby?" She looked down at her body. She was pregnant....she was pregnant again!

She shot awake. Her breath came out heavy for a few seconds.

"What was it?" She jumped at the sound of Kyou's voice.

"It's nothing." She looked up at him. He stood a couple of yards from the bed looking at the wall and she was still lying down. "It was just a weird dream."

He nodded. "Mayura just called." He said. The words carried too much weight.

"What did she say?" the question came out as a whisper.

"Nothing much. She was just wondering where I am." He hung his head. "I told her I was still at the office."

"So is this where the feeling of guilt starts?" She flung her arms above her head.

"I guess so." He settled next to her. He moved so that he could rest his head on her bare breasts.

Alice's hand came to nest in his hair.

"I feel guilty for betraying Mayura, but I can only feel joy for finally being with you."

Alice's body froze. "So does that mean that this was a one time thing?" Tears formed in her eyes.

He smiled and kissed her skin. "We thought last time was a one time thing. I think we'll form a stronger relationship."

"Then..." she tried to think of a way to put it. "Kyou I don't want to be your mistress. I love you, but I'm not going to hang around for you forever."

He moved so that he was to her right, propped his head on his hand to look into her eyes and cupped her face with his left hand. "I only married your sister because it seemed like the right thing to do. After six years it just made sense. I was stupid not to see that. I don't want you to be my mistress. I never have. I want you to be my wife."

Disbelief and love flooded her face. The tears that had formed because of fear now overflowed with joy. "But you're still married."

"Not for long." He kissed her. "I will file for divorce as soon as the holiday is over."

"How do I know that I'm not just someone you want to marry as soon as you're free of Mayura?" it was funny how many emotions could take control of one's body and mind, but reason ruled out.

"How long have I known you? How much do you know about me? How well do I know you? Compare that to Mayura and the only thing she has up on you is that she's known me for a year longer." He kissed her nose.

* * *

"Mommy?" A little girl with brown hair popped into the living room.

"Nani?" The blond woman turned her head from her seat on the couch.

"Where's daddy?" the little girl's blue eyes sparkled with worry. It was adorable to see how she clutched her little stuffed bunny to her chest.

"I don't know. Go to bed." Mayura snapped.

* * *

ok, i will update as soon as possible 


	4. Figure Eights 'Round Your Head

Ok this is VERY SOAP OPERA-ISH. This is because I have just finished reading The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne in english class. it's very good. i suggest you read it. the whole pregnancy thing came from when when i read The Joy Luck Club by Amy Tan over the summer.

* * *

The passion inside built up heating her entire body. Everything stood on edge. Her hair. Her nipples. Her mind. How he could do this to her was boggling. She was only too eager to learn how to do the same to him. Only her mind could not focus on this with the intense pleasure of Kyou once again moving in and out of her, again moving slowly leaving her in agony for a sweet release.

* * *

"Kyou where were you?" Mayura sat at the desk in their bedroom, a glass of red European wine in her hand.

He noted the bottle on the desk was only half way full, meaning she was close to being really drunk. "I told you, I had some business to attend to."

She glared at him through heavy drunk eyelids. "No you weren't. I went to your office. You weren't there."

"I had to stop at someone's house." It was only a partial lie.

Mayura stood up and slobbishly crossed the room to face him. "What? Were you seeing some whore? Did she treat you better than I do? Was she faking her moans from underneath you?" She smiled a smile full of venom and pride.

Kyou had been blessed with control over his anger and emotions. He looked away from her, focusing on a point on the wall above her head. "Mayura, you are drunk. I'll talk to you about my day when you are sober. Goodnight."  
He left the room and headed to his home office. He had a leather couch that he could sleep on comfortably.

'_I cheated on Mayura. How could I have done that? I always promised to be faithful. It's not the first time I did this though. Sachi is my daughter.'_ He thought to himself as he rested his head on his arms.

* * *

Alice stood outside the house. This house that had beautiful pristine white walls, brown shutters made out of cocobolo wood, and a tower. This house that was the envy of most people, vibrated hatred and fear inside of her.

'_Why did I agree to this? Why did I agree to stay? Not even a couple of hours! But a week! I could spend it being annoyed at Mom and Dad, or alone in my apartment, not afraid of Mayura!'_

"AUNTIE! AUNTIE! AUNTIE ALICE!" a blue and red ball of energy topped off by brown came running out banging clumesily into Alice's lags.

"Sachi-chan." Alice laughed. She picked the girl up. "How are you sweetie?"

"SACHI!" woman probably only a few years younger than Alice came running out of the house. "I am so sorry. Please Seno-sama forgive Sachi-chan for her behavior."

Alice smiled at the girl. "It's quite alright."

"Aiko-chan!" Sachi squirmed in Alice's arms as she tried to show she was upset about her rude behavior being a topic.

"Sachi-chan and I have not seen each other for a month now; and she is easily excitable." She smiled at the girl's abashed face. "Your name is Aiko-san, am I right?"

"Hai," girl beamed because of the respect she was receiving.

"Well Aiko-san," Alice shifted Sachi so her left arm was now free. "Could you help me with my bags, I'm sorry to ask, but Sachi will throw a fit if I put her down."

"ALICE!" Mayura stood in the doorway. Everyone but Sachi picked up on the ice in her voice.

"Mommy!" Sachi reached out her arms to Mayura, who ignored her.

Alice composed herself. "Mayura, I'm sorry for not having called earlier."

"It's not a problem. Do you have a dress to wear tonight?" Mayura helped her sister remove her coat once she was inside.

"Tonight?" Alice looked at her. "What's tonight?"

Mayura mocked surprise. "We're throwing a Christmas party. Didn't Kyou-chan tell you?"

Alice shook her head.

Aiko watched amused as her mistress played Alice like she had so many others. But what was really interesting was how Alice acted naivety better than Mayura could kindness.

"Don't worry about it Mayura. I can run back home and get a dress. Sachi can come with me," Alice smiled down at the little girl, and then moved so that she was at her eyelevel. "Do you want to go see where Auntie Alice lives?"

Mayura's eyes widened in alarm, then rested to a cool calm. "Aiko can go with you."

Sachi had meanwhile had been jumping around delighted because her Auntie Alice was here. Her energy had only increased when it was agreed that she could go out.

"First let your Auntie rest, then you may go." Mayura's focus was not on her daughter.

Alice smiled for a second that she was the wiser of the two, but it quickly disappeared. "I'm 26, not 86!" she laughed it off easily. "We can go now!"

And with that Alice, Sachi, and Aiko were on the train heading to the section of Tokyo that Alice lived in. Sachi who had never been on a train bounced around looking at people, or out of the window. Every now and then she would be told to calm down by Aiko, who was embarrassed about scolding the girl in front of her Aunt.

"Are we there yet?" Sachi turned her bright face towards Alice.

"Two more stops." She smiled.

Aiko looked carefully at the two. 'Sachi has Alice's hair and eyes as well as her nose and curve of her mouth. Can I see some of Kyou-san in Sachi as well? Her face had...no...Sachi-chan was Alice-san's.' She had heard of children who look like relatives other than their parents, but this was too similar.

The poor nanny was so lost in thought that she was almost left behind as Alice and Sachi stepped off the train.

It was difficult to control Sachi. She tried to run up and look at advertisements, which Alice would only let her look at if she agreed to hold her hand. Aiko had little to do besides follow.

* * *

"Oh Kyou you're home!" Mayura pounced on him.

He grunted from the impact. "Hi koibito. Where is Sachi?"

She made a face. "Alice took her out." She moved off of him.

"Oh. What did you get our little angel for Christmas?" He kissed her forehead.

"Just some toys that will keep her out of my way." She walked ahead of him, trying to get him to come to the bedroom with her. When she didn't hear his footsteps she turned to look at him. "Nani?"

"Why can't you ever do anything with Sachi?" his eyes burned with a cold heat. "You are the one who asked Alice to have her. I was happy being able to adopt. But for some stupid reason that was beneath you."

She was shorter than he was, but when she was angry she could lengthen her body so that she looked like she rose to his height. "I love Sachi. And at least I'm home. I'm here for her to see me."

"Yes only see you. Never playing with her, never talking to her. You only tell her what to do. Do you think she's Alice!?"

"WHO ARE YOU TO CRITISIZE ME!? YOU'RE NEVER HOME!"

"I wonder why that is." Kyou spat.

"What do you mean?" Mayura's voice was a whisper loosing control to a yell.

Kyou sighed. "It's nothing don't worry about it."

Mayura walked up to him. A lioness to her prey. "What? Am I so horrible? Do you think I don't love you? Do you think I hate your daughter?"

Times for lying appear at any point in your life. To lie here would be dangerous at this point. "Did you just hear yourself? You said 'your' daughter not OUR DAUGHTER! Mayura how can I stand to spend time with you if you are always like this! You wanted a baby. So did I. But you couldn't have one because of that accident. You were the one who drove the car into that truck. You're the reason why you couldn't have kids. When Alice was nice and foolish enough to have Sachi, you changed. Why do I want to be around someone who sees nothing wrong with how poorly they treat their own daughter!"

"You tell me to hear myself. Look at how you live. Always at the office, never home. Sachi always asks me 'when will daddy be home?'" She mocked Sachi's child voice. "Look what happens when you are home. We fight. Sachi is not your main focus. Go fuck your stupid whore!"

* * *

Sachi ran around Alice apartment sticking her head into places it did not belong. She stopped when she saw Nyozeka. "USAGI!" Her chubby hand pointed at the cage, an impish smile played on her lips.

"You can only pet her. No holding ok?" Alice said.

Sachi nodded her head vigorously. "Hai."

Alice went to the cage and gently lifted the snow-white rabbit out, sat down on the floor so that I would be safe in her lap. "Be very gentle petting her."

Aiko watched as little Sachi was instructed to think of something other than her. It was adorable. She was eager to do the right thing like she usually did, but this was just cuter than anything else.

"Aiko-san," Alice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hai?" she looked eager to see what she would be told.

"Can you hold Nyozeka while I look for my dress?"

"Hai," she moved to the two, and then took the rabbit.

* * *

"Who are you? Why the hell did I marry you!?" Kyou looked down at the ground.

"I don't know." Her words came out like the venom of a viper attacking. "No hooker would deem you worthy enough to be her mate."

* * *

Mayura's a bitch, right? I had to justify the affair somehow, and that was how. I don't know. I just hate affairs, unless....never mind won't go into that. hope you had fun please review.


	5. Jagged Streets

This took me a little while to do, but at least this chapter is done. I left it at a cliffhanger again, and in all honesty i'm not sure how i'm going to have it turn out.

* * *

Alice sat on the train an exhausted Sachi in her lap fast asleep. The train pulled the three of them gently home, with the comforting murmur of peoples' silent conversation. Aiko's head leaned back to rest on the window, a battle to keep her eyes open was taking place. 

"...mmommy..." Sachi mumbled almost incomprehensibly.

Aiko noted the tear that fell down Alice's cheek. "Are you ok?"

"Hai." She nodded wiping another tear away. "It's just hard seeing Sachi sometimes." She paused to wonder if she should ask a question, then decided it was safe to do so. "How does Mayura treat Sachi?"

Aiko looked surprised. "She's a great mother."

"Don't lie."

"Oh," she was confused. "Then you want me to tell you the truth." It was more a statement of realization than a question.

"Hai." Alice looked the girl in the eyes with kindness.

Aiko tried to think of a way to say what she wanted to without being cruel to her boss. "Wakamiya-san is not one of the better mothers I have ever met, but I wouldn't have my job if she was the best mother ever. She spends little time with Sachi, when she does it's usually something that will make her look good. She can't even tell me what Sachi's first word was. I find th-"

"Usagi." Alice cut in. "Sachi's first word was usagi."

"Were you there when it happened?" Aiko asked.

"Hai. So was Mayura, but she didn't really seem to care. But she wouldn't." a couple more tears threatened to spill. With a shaky breath to keep her controlled she went on talking. "About seven years ago Mayura went driving. But she was being stupid. She wasn't paying attention and ran into another car. She was lucky the driver and his family decided not to sue. Many of her organs were battered, but within a couple of months she was able to go home. When she had gotten back to normal, which was another couple of months. Then she suddenly wanted a baby. She felt a baby was missing from her life, and it would be something that could make her happy."

"So she had Sachi?" Aiko petted they girl's hair.

"No." Alice shook her head, ignoring the nosy passengers. "She couldn't. The accident had some sort of effect, I can't remember what. I was going to graduate in three months from Tokyo University. She came to me begged me, and now that I look back on it, manipulated me into having a baby for her."

Sachi made a little more noise and buried her head into Alice.

Relaxation filled the women as the little girl did not wake, but continued to dream.

Alice was about to go on when they came to their stop. "Don't tell anyone." She wiped her cheeks. She woke Sachi, told a lie about her red puffy eyes and led them home.

* * *

"We have a party tonight. Let's not let this get in the way. We can't afford to make our guests uncomfortable." Kyou said through gritted teeth. 

Mayura looked at him coldly, then left the room with a chilling air.

"Daddy!" Sachi ran up to Kyou and threw her arms around his legs, her head barely reached above his knees.

"Sachi-chan." He picked up the girl and held her tight.

"Guess what daddy!" Sachi bounced and waved her arms.

"Oro?" he faked his enthusiasm like any good dad would.

"I saw a usagi!"

Now this was shocking for Sachi could be carrying particles that could make Mayura sick, but he would not tell her this. "Really!?"

"Hai!" the little girl nodded proudly.

"Where?"

She smiled her imp smile. "At Auntie Alice's!"

Kyou looked at Alice who was blushing because of being in his bedroom looked away. "Did you get to pet it?"

"Hai!" Sachi's voice got a little louder the more she spoke.

"What was her name?"

"Niioka!"

"Niioka! Well that's a strange name."

"Sachi!" Mayura walked back into the room. When she saw Alice and Aiko so replaced her irritable face with mock joy, bent down to be at eye level with her daughter. "Sachi sweetie, please don't be so loud. Mommy has a headache."

This little child showed concern wondering what had caused her mother pain. "Ok..." she whispered and then kissed her mother's forehead.

"Thank you." Mayura returned the gesture of kindness before leaving the room.

* * *

Alice and Kyou sat in chairs too small for them at a miniature table. Sachi carefully moved the old and slightly chipped teapot to pour water into their old mugs. She was pretending to be a member of the royal family, with a little jewelry and some makeup covered her so that she looked in her eyes beautiful and in other's adorable. 

Aiko had run out to do some earns. Alice did not trust Mayura's maid Kayna. She was beautiful in a sharp way, but something in her life made her bitter and the sharpness of her face more apparent. Aiko was easier to trust and would do what Alice asked her with little complaint or question.

"I'll be right back." Kyou stood up and left the room, heading for the kitchen.

Taeko was not there. This worried Kyou some since it was only four hours 'til the Christmas party. It was then he remembered that the cook had been given the next couple of days off to be with her mother since they Wakamiya's had hired a catering service. They of course were providing the desert, since it was only fit.

He started his hunt for a snack in the fridge.

"Oh! Wakamiya-san!" Aiko came into the kitchen shopping bags in hand.

Kyou looked from behind the door an everyburger in his mouth. "Ohaiyo."

"Umm....sir could you help me with the bags?" Aiko slightly blushed.

Kyou wondered why she blushed, but was willing to help. "Hai." He reached for the bag in her right arm, but she pulled away and gave him the one in her left arm. He took it anyway and began to put away its contents.

"What has Sachi been doing?" she asked.

Kyou chuckled. "She is having a tea party with Alice and me."

Aiko smiled, then picked up the bag she had placed on the table. It contained what Alice had asked her to bring and why she would not let Kyou take it earlier.

"Thank you!" and she bounced out of the kitchen leaving a bewildered Kyou.

"Alice-san?" Aiko peeped her head into the bedroom of pink.

Two pairs of blue eyes met her. "Hai." The owner of one pair said.

"I have what you asked me to bring."

Without missing a beat Sachi yelled. "What is it can I see!?"

"Can she see what?" Kyou walked into the room.

"Dono....nothing!" Alice grabbed Aiko out of the room.

* * *

"Lady Mayura," a woman with short, sharply straight black hair bowed. "I have found some news that you might find interesting." 

"Nani?" Mayura rested in her so dimly lit that the sun could barely reach her in her giant oak bed under her plush black comforter. "What is it?"

"Aiko has come home with a pregnancy test." Kayna said smoothly. She sat now on the bed beside her mistress. "I have seen her quite a bit with Lord Kyou recently. Do you think it could be her madam?"

Mayura looked at Kayna. "I don't know. No leave me alone."

Kayna left even though her mistress did not have all of the information. Seeing what would happen next would be interesting.

* * *

"So how long do we wait?" 

"A minute."

There was a pause.

"I did two. You know they say that a second opinion is always good."

"It's the same test. Besides it's supposed to be correct."

"I know. It's just that....I hope I am yet at the same time I hope I'm not." The sniffing of a nose and suppressed crying was heard.

"I understand."

"Has it been a minute?"

"No. Wait a little longer."

Now a sigh came.

"How much longer."

"About twenty seconds."

"That's long enough." The sound of the bed squeaking came followed by some footsteps. "I can't look."

The sound came again. "Do you want me to?"

The person standing outside of Alice's bedroom waited to hear the answer. 'Again?' they thought.

* * *

So what did you think. Please review. 

Everyburger is a snack food in Japan. Here is the link where I found out about them: look for Japanese Snack Foods....ok, the link won't show up....lets try this:....that didn't work. ok type into a search engine Book of Ratings...good that one worked.

ok i need to get to my homework cause i'm going to be babysitting later tonight. Sachi is somewhat based off of the little girl I watch. oh and her nanny is named Aiko because that was the name of my friend's nanny when she used to live in Japan.


	6. All The Things You Put Me Through

Hey! i know it's been so long since i've updated, but i had horrible writer's block. and i just figured out whay i'm going to do. i'm terribly sorry, but hey at least you know that i'm not forgetting to work on this. ok because of the last Alice 19th manga coming out and all that happens, i'm not sure that i'm going to continue with _Baya, Yuan Trust, Love_. i need to figure out what i'm going to do with it, so please give me a little while longer.

* * *

"Umm…Wakamiya-san…." Aiko walked into the room. 

"Hai?" he pulled on his best business jacket. He was getting ready for the Christmas Party that he and Mayura threw every year. But this was the first time that he was not getting ready with his wife. The couch in his office was serving well so he could lay out his clothes.

Aiko came out from behind the dark brown wood door that nearly crushed her with its weight. "Dono….there is a problemm, sir….Lady Mayura has….dono…she's not well sir…"

Kyou's brow knitted. "What do mean?"

Aiko looked down to the ground. 'How can I tell him lightly?' "Dono…follow me sir?" she asked meekly.

He nodded and motioned for her to lead the way.

He followed her to his bedroom. She stood to the side so that he could pass by her. All he could see was the blankets on the bed a mess and random parts of Mayura being swallowed up by them.

"Sir, I came to see if she approved of the dress I chose for Sachi to wear tonight. And she was just here on the bed not really moving." Aiko kept her eyes down when Kyou turned to look at her, but looked up to see as he observed his wife.

He then noticed the glass in Mayura's hand. "Again….she keeps drinking. I've asked her to stop. Stop for me, Sachi, your life. But she keeps drinking. Do you know how long this has been going on?"

Aiko was surprised at the amount of personal problems Wakamiya-san was expressing, he had usually kept to himself. There was a beerier that they did not cross, and in a moment of forgetting that beerier she assumed he was releasing everything. "No, sir."

He sighed. "For three years. Not much compared to some…but still. I don't want Sachi to remember her mother as an alcoholic." He walked back to Aiko, he had left the door he locked. "If she wakes up and isn't sober, hell even if she is sober, she won't be in a very good mood. It's best if she doesn't come to the party." He walked away. "She's sick, but insisted the party go on anyway."

* * *

"What do you think Sachi?" Alice turned from the mirror to face her niece. 

"You look gooooood." The little girl squealed.

Alice laughed. She turned back to look at her reflection. She was happy she decided to borrow the dress from Mei Lin.

A knock came at the door. "Come in!" Sachi yelled.

Kyou stuck his head in and stopped.

"Doesn't she look pretty Daddy?" Sachi ran up to him.

"Dono….hai…." he gulped. "Alice can I see you outside."

She nodded to Sachi who left the room to go to her own. "What is it you want?"

Kyou kept looking at Alice in her silk lavender dress. It ended just below her knees, looking as though it would come up easily around her hips if she was to spin. The bodice had a sash that came in tight at her stomach, beads glittering up to just below her breast, where it ended and the plain fabric continued until the scoop neck collar and the beaded designed kept the eyes focused….

"Hello…" Alice waved her hand in front of his face.

"You look so beautiful…" He breathed out. He reached forward placing his hand at the nape of her neck pulling her into a kiss. "I've missed you…"

A soft smile played at her lips, but when she looked up her eyes hid her joy and only showed her concern. "Kyou, not here. Not this house! Not when there are people who are about to come." She cocked her head to the side.

"You're right." He nodded, then shook his head to get the ideas out of his head. "Umm…Mayura…she's not conscious. I need you to play hostess."

"OH! Ok…" she looked afraid.

'_She should be scared, you never know with Mayura's friends._'

* * *

So far the party had been going well. All the business associates were entertained, and so were their children. 

"Kyou!" a blood man came up to Kyou, his arms open in greeting.

Kyou turned then smiled when he saw the man. "Kazuki!" he then noticed the thirteen-year-old boy next to his friend. "Oh! You brought your son Samuel!"

"Yes…Samuel say hello."

The boy had blond hair like his father, but it was curly instead of straight. "Hello, Wakamiya-sama."

"Samuel why don't you talk to Chris. He's about you age I think. He's from England, but speaks Japanese very fluently." Kyou happily lead the boy to an other boy with strawberry blond hair.

"Chris," Kyou drew the pale boys attention away from staring at Alice playing with all the other children. "Chris I'd like you to meet Samuel."

The two boys shuck hands, then stood in silence looking at each other.

"Chris!" Alice shouted to the boy. "Would you and your friend like to join us!?" she smiled at them, but only Chris returned the gesture.

"Do you want to go over there?" the strawberry blond boy asked the blond boy.

Samuel's face stayed plain and un-amused. "No." he said curtly.

Chris' eyebrow rose at his attitude. "That's fine, I will though, join us if you want to." He bowed his head and left.

Samuel just barley smiled as he noticed the slight limp that Chris had.

"You're friend doesn't want to come?" Alice asked.

They looked back at him. "No I don't think so. He seems very introverted."

"Oh."

* * *

Samuel wandered in and out of the people staying towards the edge, and stepping out of the shadows when it was necessary. No one appeared to notice him, a small mercy. 

"Kyou!" he heard a harsh whisper.

Hiding behind the empty dining room's door he peered in to see the host and hostess. She seemed to fidgeting, something was bothering her.

"Oro?" he turned to her.

She smiled weakly. "Dono….I can't drink the champagne…"

"Why not?" his obvious confusion, only increased the pit of fear and self-loathing in Alice's stomach, while increasing Samuel's curiosity.

"I gave up drinking alcohol, that's all. Since I barely ever drank the stuff, I saw no point in drinking it at all." She left little to suggest she was lying, but the teenage eavesdropper could hear it.

Kyou smiled and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry I'll ask one of the waiters to make sure your glass is filled with sparkling apple cider that the kids drink, no one will notice." He kissed her forehead.

Alice returned his kindness with a kiss on his chin, since it was all she could reach at her short height and his tall stature.

Kyou gently placed his hand under her chin, lifting her lips up to kiss them, just a hair's breath away when they heard it.

"Seno-san!" Aiko quickly called out.

Samuel quickly ducked out of view.

"Seno-san!" Aiko entered the room. "I've been looking for you. The children are ready to do the play."

"Hai, I'm coming." She gave a smile to Kyou then ran out the door. "You'll like it, trust me!"

* * *

"If you would please follow me!" Kyou's voice boomed against all the chatter. "Our children have a treat for us." After the gentle laughter the adults followed their host to the grand ballroom. Where a mock stage with gold trimmed red curtains was set up. 

Alice stood in the center of it. She beamed cheerfulness. "Arigato. Thank you for coming. I would like to present to you the play that the children were more than eager to do. They have worked hard on it for the short time that we had. Aiko-san and myself will be the narrators to the tale. So if you please, A Very Merry Christmas." She moved to the side of the curtain.

The parents clapped appreciatively as the curtains opened. A painted background of turn of the century Japan, a slight balcony was apparent in the house that was nicely done.

Alice started speaking. "Once upon a time, their lived a poor boy named Jiro." A little boy with soft hair walked onto the stage, he wore a traditional blue robe loosely; another boy and girl followed him on stage, what they were doing was not apparent, but one would guess that they were attempting to be someone elderly. Jiro was in love with the Lord's daughter, Sakura." Sachi came onto the balcony wearing a light pink robe.

"Jiro loved the Sakura very much." Aiko, suppressed a laugh as the boy made a face. "And Sakura also loved Jiro. There was one problem though. Jiro had an older brother named Taro," Chris came on stage wearing a black robe, he did his best to look fearsome. "Taro, had become very rich but did nothing to help his poor old parents." The two kids that had followed 'Jiro' on stage emphasized their oldness. "And the Lord found Taro a good choice for Sakura's husband." 'Jiro' did not appear to care, and 'Sakura' was too busy admiring 'Taro'.

As they were busy telling the story, Alice noticed some red shadow slide along the back.

"Hello, lover." Kyou felt the gentle whisper in his ear and small arms come around his waist, one going up to his chest to rest on his heart, and the other one stretched towards his crotch.

* * *

bit of an odd place to end, no? please review. i'm an egotisitcal little thing, and i love getting reviews they make me feel special. and i get the juices flowing knowing that you guys are enjoying my writing. see you next chapter! bye! 


	7. Fail To Understand

Hey,

it took me a while, but here's the new chapter. as always i should be doing my homework, which i should have done during Winter Break. on well. have fun reading.

* * *

Kyou quickly grabbed the hands, turning to face his wife. "Mayura!" 

She arched a perfect eyebrow. "Hai?"

He checked to see that his guests were not looking, before dragging her out into the hallway.

"Kyou…" she threw her arms around his shoulders, and brought her lips to his weak spot, his neck. "Let's go upstairs. No one will notice if we're gone for fifteen minutes."

"Mayura, you know this dinner is important. We can't do that. Besides I told everyone you were sick! What am I going to do now!?"

She smiled, her eyes cool. "I'll tell them I'm feeling much better and did not want to miss Sachi's little play, so I came down." With that she walked back into the ballroom, leaving her husband fearing the night's events to come.

He stood out there till he heard the audience clapping. Cautiously he went back in to see the children bowing, then jump off stage to greet their parents. There was a group of mothers and one father who did not appear to notice.

Mayura was in this group, she stood talking to her friends. The three women were vultures surrounding his wife. Kazuki hovered outside of the women's circle. His wife, Asako, would glare at Mayura when she was not looking. It was well known that Kazuki had always been in love with Mayura, and only married Asako to make Mayura jealous.

Kyou watched as Sachi ran pass Mayura right to Aiko, he knew she would have gone to her Auntie Alice, if the woman could be found; Alice had ran off stage as soon as she finished her last speaking part. Kyou quickly looked to see if Mayura had noticed Sachi's sprint to her nanny…she did. She gave the nanny and her daughter a dark look.

Alice walked back into the room. Her presence momentarily taking Kyou's attention, long enough so that they caught each other's eyes. He directed her attention to the on coming danger. Quickly they went to Aiko and Sachi, but Mayura reached the two first.

Mayura's voice strained as she spoke. "Aiko-san, I want you to leave."

Alice and Kyou arrived in time to hear the softly cruel words.

"Nani?" the girl's eyes were wide.

"You're fired. Get out of my house." Mayura hissed.

"Don't go Aiko-san!" Sachi yelled out, starting to get most peoples attention.

"Sachi-chan." Alice squatted down to the girl's eye level. "Sweetie…come with me."

The only thing this girl had inherited from Mayura was her stubborn attitude. "NO! I WANT AIKO TO STAY WITH ME!"

"SACHI BEHAVE YOURSELF!" Mayura almost shrieked.

"Mayura. Stop it!" Kyou crossed over to her, his voice low enough so that only the five of them could here. He held her arms to her side, so it appeared as though nothing was happening to the onlookers, but his actions demanded that she look at him. "You're creating a scene."

She glared at him. "And you've been sleeping with Aiko!"

Alice's face blanched. _'Mayura's had her problems…but could Kyou really have…? We have, but…'_

"Wakamiya-sama," Aiko voice was shaking but she managed to sound dignified. "I have never had any physical relationship with your husband-"

"Get out!" Mayura hissed.

"I WANT AIKO-SAN TO STAY!" The room was completely silent now. Some tried to pretend as though the fight was not going on, trying to carry on conversation, while others could not turn their eyes away.

"May-" Kyou was cut short for Mayura's burst of anger.

"SACHI GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

The little girl looked up at her with such defiance that it was unbelievable for someone her age to posses it. "I WISH AUNTIE ALICE WAS MY MOMMY! NOT YOU!"

A hushed gasp could be heard from the crowd.

Mayura's hand came out to strike, but Alice pulled the girl out of the way so that her sister's hand hit air.

Alice glared at her sister; hatred and anger that she had hid from Mayura were now allowed to freely pour from her body. "Don't you dare hit her." Her voice held more threat than Mayura's had the entire time. She held Sachi to her. She cleared her throat. "Aiko-san, I'll go help you pack."

She led the nanny out of the room while holding her daughter close to her. People parted with their heads bowed, fearing that if they did not show some respect that her anger would kill them.

* * *

Kyou made his way upstairs, avoiding his wife and her servant Kayna, who had to take her mistress away after such a horrible scene. It was amazing that the only one who could control or at least subdue Mayura was a servant. Mayura was big on people being just a sales person or maid to stay in that position and treating her with the utmost respect. 

He heard a little rustling of bed sheets from Sachi's room. He checked to see if any one was around, before going to her bedroom.

"Auntie…"

He stopped, hiding behind the door, looking in.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Is Aiko-san really going to have to leave?"

"I don't know. I'll do my best to make sure she can stay."

He decided to leave, but his child seemed to have some radar on him. He almost jumped when she called out to him. He turned around, seeing his little girl standing in her neko nightgown, her blackish-brown hair hanging strait and thick down her back. Her blue eyes shining up at him through her long bangs.

"Hai, hime-chan?" he picked her up and carried her to her bed.

Alice moved from where she had been sitting on Sachi's bed.

Sachi made a puppy face that she knew her Father could not resist. "Can you read me a story?"

"It's getting late." He looked down at her suspiciously. "But I'll only read you one ok?"

She nodded.

* * *

"Kayna…" Mayura head rocked back and forth trying to find her servant. "Did Sachi really say that?" 

"I'm afraid she did ma'am." The cool voice came from her left.

Mayura sat up, she once again found herself in her room, the pale moon glaring down at her. If one did not know the evil of this blond beauty they could have sworn that she could contain no form of villainy.

"Mistress…" Kayna carefully coaxed Mayura's attention away from her thoughts. "I have some more news that you might want to know."

"What is it?" Mayura hid her interest.

The maid smiled wickedly. "Seno-san is pregnant."

The blond women straightened up. "That's impossible. Alice has never had a boyfriend since high school."

"Well," Kayna kept her eyes down, occasionally daring to look up. "She is living with an actress, and she did have yours and Wakamiya-sama's child."

* * *

Well what did you think? Over dramatic as usual. oh well. i'm going to go do my homework now, and find some lunch. bye! 


	8. Worth All Of the Pain I've Gone Through

Hi,

Sorry it took me forever to update! I didn't mean to take so long, but it was taking me forever to figure out what I wanted to have happen. Sorry, please don't kill me. I've had too many project to worry about, in truth I should be doing my homework. Damn my English and Historyteacher!

* * *

Kyou stayed hidden in his room for the night. Mayura had a weird inner clock that could lead her to wandering around the house for hours. He needed time to get his thoughts together, he desperately needed to be alone, not think of anything. 

However Fate did not want this for him. A soft knock at the door crackled his thoughts letting fear come to the surface. "Come in…" some how left his throat.

The oak door slowly opened making him think that it could be Sachi, but she would never be able to open the door without help.

Alice came in wearing an oversized t-shirt and pajama bottoms. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you…I just thought that we should talk."

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad it's you." He paused. "Sit down. I have something for you."

Alice made her way to the plush leather couch, watching Kyou dig around in a draw in his large glass-topped desk. He seemed proud of himself. There was a rustle of papers and then he came forward, sitting down next to her, their knees touching.

He kissed her cheek for a second. "These are the papers," he placed them in her lap.

Alice flipped through a couple of the pages. "But…Kyou…these are di-"

"Don't say it. You never know who's over hearing in this house, but yes they are." He adjusted himself uneasily. "I'm giving them to her after Christmas."

Her eyes widened in panic. "I mean it's in seven days! And then what about New Years are you going to wait after that or before it?…isn't it a little to soon?"

He gave a soft laugh, then kissed her on the cheek. "It's late. I should have done this years ago. I think I was too afraid of what would happen. I wanted to…I guess just wanting to wasn't reason enough. Now I have a reason." He touched her cheek.

"How…" her voice strained a little. She could not look him in the eye. "How do I know your also doing this for yourself? For both of us? What about Sachi? How do I know you won't leave me for someone else?"

He sat back in the sofa, a heavy breath filled his lungs to be let out in a long slow sigh. "I feel trapped in this marriage. It's unhealthy. I shouldn't have even married Mayura. We should have ended everything after high school. But we didn't, for no other reason than we didn't know what to do without each other and the relationship was to soft to really support love and respect we used to have for each other."

"But relationships get comfortable, you become used to each other's presence." She glanced out of the corner of her eye at him. He looked older, a couple of wrinkles forming at his brow and forehead. He seemed somehow more mature even in his chaotic world.

A low chuckle deep from his stomach surprised her. "You just gave the answer," he smiled at her; magically he was looking seventeen again. "It's not comfortable, it's awkward, it's strangling. It's better not to raise Sachi in a place where her mother is locked up most of the time if she isn't yelling at her. Mayura is an alcoholic, there's no denying that, and this blow is going to make it worse. I realize that, I'd be an idiot if I didn't, but maybe this could somehow help her; I'm being stupidly optimistic."

"You want to help everyone without destroying or hurting anyone. It's not stupid, a bit unrealistic, but honest." Alice gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't want Sachi growing up feeling the way you did when your father was still alive. Kyou I completely understand that."

"That's why I love you Alice." He pulled her on top of him so that they could lay on the sofa.

"Kyou…what if someone sees us?" she pulled herself away from his body to look him in the eyes.

Nudging her off slightly, he went to the door and locked it. "No one will find us."

She arched an eyebrow. "What if Sachi needs one of us?"

"You'd be surprised how paranoid Americans are." He laughed. "There's a series of hidden passages here. One of them should lead to Sachi's room." He sat back down. "Shall we go to sleep?"

"You still haven't answered all of my questions…" she glared up at him.

He kissed her forehead. "How do you know that I won't fall in love with someone else?" He kneeled down in front of her. "Sadly you don't. All I can do is try my best to earn your trust. But I can say that I'm dead when I'm with Mayura. Alice you've made me come alive. Nothing is as dull as it used to be, I enjoy living. Before I didn't care if I lived or if I died. I don't think I could find somebody as wonderful as you are."

The blush on her face touched him. It was like when they were back in high school and she had the crush on him, but would do her best to keep it secret. Anytime he caught her secretly admiring him in some way he tried not to do something to get her to stare even more. Sadly it had taken him a while to pick up on Alice's what he thought was puppy love for him. She would watch him especially when he was training for archery.

He moved up to the couch so that she could lie on top of him, her head resting on his chest and her arms fitting comfortably in the gap between his back and the sofa. "You know what I remember?" he stroked her hair.

"Nani?" she slightly moved her head.

"You watching me during archery." He chuckled softly kissing her hair. "Why did you always watch me?"

Alice's eyes were wide for the hundred-millionth time in her life, she squeezed them shut, then tried to burry her head in the soft folds of Kyou's shirt. "Dono…"

Again he laughed. She was acting no older than Sachi. "It's ok…I was flattered that you did."

She lifted her head up. She gave him a quick kiss, then giggled. "Gomen, I'm acting very childish."

Before she knew it he pulled her into a deep kiss. Gently he bit her lip giving her a little shock, allowing him to tease her tongue. The stayed like that for a few moments, smiling as the kissed.

"Aishiteru Alice."

"Aishiteru Kyou."

* * *

Ok, there you go a new chapter that shall hopefully keep you satisfied for a while, I'll do my best to come up with a new chapter soon. Please don't kill me!...but give me good reviews...? 


	9. Helpless Victim of The Spider's Web

HAHAHAHAHAH! I have updated!

Sorry I am feeling very happy right now. PLEASE REVIEW! I hate updating/making a story and getting very few reviews, I feel unloved. So please review, I like it and I am more encouraged to update, at a faster pace.

* * *

CRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHKKK! 

Sachi sat up in her bed. What was that? Silently crawling out of bed she made her way to the door. She heard the noise again. When she opened her door it mimicked the sound much to her chagrin.

Peering out the door she say her father carrying Oba-chan Alice. Oba-chan was asleep, very comfortable in Papa's arms. She still wore her clothes from yesterday.

"Papa…" she called to him, rubbing her eye.

Not only did she get her father's attention, but also Oba-chan started to wake up.

"Kyou-kun?" she looked up at him.

"It's Sachi-chan." He tried to point at his daughter.

Alice motioned to be put down. "Hey sweetie. What are you doing up so late?" She knelt down to her eyelevel.

"A youko was chasing me…" she pouted; tears began to well up in here eyes.

"Papa will get rid of if," Kyou stepped forward. "Come on, I'll make sure that youko doesn't come back."

Alice watched happily as Kyou picked his daughter, taking her to her bed. It was a perfect picture. _We'd have an instant family. It would be wonderful._

"Morning Alice."

Whipping around she found Mayura standing in her bedroom door. "Oh! Good Morning Mayura. Are you feeling any better?"

Mayura kept her younger sister guessing what was going on as she made her way to her. "Oh yes, I'm feeling much better." Her smile was deadly.

"That's good." Alice's mind was trying to think of a way to escape.

"I feel better now that I know." She stopped a foot in front of her sister. "I enjoy knowing what is going on in my own house." She reached a hand forward and gave a gentle squeeze to Alice's abdomen.

"You know!" her voice was suddenly hoarse.

"Know what?" Kyou was exiting Sachi's room, closing the door behind him. It had taken a little while, but Sachi was now asleep.

Alice's body tensed even more. "N-nothing."

"Alice you should be celebrating!" Mayura would have been a great actress; her rage was kept hidden under a mask of joy.

"That's okay Mayura."

"Kyou, Alice's pregnant." Mayura seem satisfied.

There are some moments when hiding emotions cannot be done. Kyou's face showed shock and excitement. "Nani?" He picked Alice up in his arms. "Who's the father?"

Alice felt dizzy from the lift, that it helped her come up with something else. "My neighbor, Frey, he's from Norway." A titanic blush covered her whole body. "We started seeing each other about a year ago."

"How far are you?" Mayura hugged her sister.

"Not even a month. I haven't told him, I want it to be a surprise."

_She's gotten better at lying. This definitely has to be my child._ Kyou sighed, drawing attention away from Alice. "I should go shower."

The two women moved aside letting him go. Mayura patted his behind, her ego was too high to be taken down. She was getting control, and making things dangerous the more life went on. Kyou had entered the bathroom before they started talking again.

"You think I don't know that," she pointed at Alice's stomach. "Is Kyou's child! Alice how stupid do you think I am?"

"Mayura I'm not dealing with you now. I'm sorry, but I would prefer that we talk about this later." She started to walk away.

* * *

Kyou turned the hot water on. "She's pregnant!" he tried to keep himself under control. 

_The woman I loves is pregnant! _

Please let Mayura leave the house so that I can spend some time with Alice. I want to tell her I love her. I want this baby. That I-

"AAAHH!" a high-pitched scream broke his train of thought.

He tried to run out of the bathroom, but forgot he had locked the door. "Kuso." He unlocked it to fly down the hallway.

Mayura stood at the top of the stairs, her eyes ready to fall out of her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hands balled in her hair and mouth to prevent a scream. At the bottom of the stairs lay Alice. Her arms were twisted underneath her body, her legs at a strange angle. Her eyes were closed.

"Alice!" Kyou ran down the stairs trying to keep himself from falling.

"What's going on?" Sachi came out of her room. She looked up at her mother. "Mommy what's wrong?" she tugged on Mayura's skirt.

She turned her eyes to her daughter, stunned that the child would be standing there. "Huh?"

"Mommy…!"

"Sachi…Sachi-chan." She picked her up. "Come away, you need to go to bed."

"What's wrong?" The child brushed her mother's hair out of her face.

At the bottom of the stairs Kyou felt for Alice's pulse and looked for signs of breathing. "Alice!"

Her eyes opened for a brief second before fluttering shut.

"Taeko! Taeko!" He shouted for the cook.

"Hai Waka-"

"Call the hospital!"

"Nani?"

"Call the hospital! Alice! She fell!"

* * *

"Seno-san?" A nurse came out of one of the large hidden corridors. 

"Hai." Mr. Seno, Mayura and Alice's father stood up.

"If the doctor may have a word with you please." She turned, Mr. And Mrs. Seno followed her.

The younger couple was left there sitting. Waiting. Kyou's face pointed to the ground. He would not know for a while, but the amount of time was shorter now that his in-laws were being told if Alice was going to all right.

_I shouldn't have left them alone. Now who knows what's going to happen to Alice. I was so stupid._

"Kyou…?" Mayura moved cautiously into a seat next to her husband.

His head rested in his hands. "Oro?"

"Alice will be ok. Everything will be fine." She stroked his hair.

"What happened between you two?"

"Mayura. Ky_ou._" Mrs. Seno came to them. "We can go see her."

* * *

I hope this was good. Suspenseful? Please review. 


	10. Author's Note Thank You Reviewers

This is to thank my reviewers. I enjoy getting them. They are what keeps me writing.

**Thank You:**

_Sailor-Earth-Dragon_

_your boyfriends girlfriend_

_elmoever_

_Graham_

_Inulover_

_lil mutt face grl_

_Food-luva_

_Helbaworshipper_

_Lunargirl018_

_darkeneddreams07_

_kuro17_

_salt of the earth_

_Alyssa_

_animeangel_

_asdfds_

_Di-Anna-chan_

_Darkdragon_

_sirenmidnight_

_demonyoko_

_alice not a member or at least_

_demonyoko_

_Crying Princess_

_please write more!_

_Kogaz gurl_

_Kaiame_

_YuLian-Jade-Dragon_

_kuramazcelestialgirl_

_Anime/Manga Fanatic_

_Nicole Turner_

_Fayes Love_

_XallmybishonenX_

_CoCo12_

_HighPeril_

_murpheysbaby_

_SoMeOnElIkEu_

_Lukyirish12_

_NekoMercury_

_Anna Sparrow_

_neopetmaniac_

_SilverSaiyan88_

_WitchHunter966_

_aznangelwings02_

_Kurai_

_aquaorion_

_Katana-Seishin_

_BeastlyNeko_

_seiko123_

_slashofdragonblade_

_Wander Aimlessly_

_Lady of Snow_

_sora kinomoto_

Thank you all of you. I am continuing writing chapter 10, I think it is. I don't really know because I just write and don't keep complete track. Whatever. Anyway. I thank all of you.


	11. Monster That Lives In A Dream

Hello,

Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it. I made it a bit longer than the other chapters. At least I think it's longer. Please review.

* * *

She was on the bed. An I.V. plugged into her vein. There was a bruise above her left eyebrow, a few cuts on her face. When her hospital gown moved up her arms a few straight lines of bruises could be seen intersecting across her arms. Her eyes were slightly glazed over from the sedatives. She was smiling up at her father, her eyes telling him that she was fine, but they still held her fear. When Mayura entered the room, the fear increased, but she quickly hid it. 

"How are you?" Mayura went up and found her sister's hand.

"I'm okay." She smiled up at her.

Conversation followed in awkward silences. Everyone wondered how Alice had fallen; she just passed it off as being clumsy. If any one believed her they were stupid.

Mayura acted like the concerned big sister. She would fetch anything Alice wanted, hold her hand. Try to comfort her in any way. Mr. and Mrs. Seno were in awe and proud of how caring she was behaving.

"Excuse me." A nurse came in. "I'm afraid visiting hours are over."

Goodbyes were said, and kisses given. The room was empty. Kyou had made sure that she had her own private room. The Tokyo Bay glistened far away from her reach. The moon had just barely risen, it's light hard to see because of the bright advertisements, the streetlights, she would even goes as far as to blame a single cell phone's light for why the moon's beauty could not be enjoyed. Leave it to humans to ruin the beauty of nature's simplicity.

A knock on the door disrupted her from her staring. Turning to the door she saw Kyou, a bouquet of roses in his hand. They were not red, for she did not particularly fancy red roses. The roses were yellow and then melted into a sunset orange around the edges. He had unbuttoned the top buttons to his shirt. His gold eyes shimmered with worry and guilt, his hair a mess, a someone her age would be trying to style it the it stuck up and fell in different places.

"How did you get in?"

Five quick steps he was at the bed, the flowers dropped to the floor. He had her lips, he held her head to him. His lips crushing her, the force behind them became overwhelming. She pulled away, his lips were too good to give up. They were connected once again.

"I'm sorry," he panted between kisses. "I should have done something."

She pulled him closer to her. "What could you do?"

"Anything." He left her to shut the door. He kissed her forehead. Nose. Cheek. Lips, but would not allow himself to get carried away. "I could have divorced Mayura years ago, I could have realized that I've always loved you. I could have stayed with you after finding out you were pregnant. I cou-"

"Shut up."

"Nani?"

"What happened has happened. There is nothing that can be done about it. Stop worry. I'm okay. Kyou-kun, please stop worrying. This baby and myself are fine. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together raising our family." Her fingers sifted threw his hair, she kissed his forehead.

Kyou placed his head upon the bed. "Hai."

"What are you doing here anyway?" The seriousness in her voice was still there, but it was without kindness.

* * *

"Mommy what happened to Oba-chan Alice?" 

It was so sickening how cute children could be.

"She had an accident." Mayura lowered herself off the couch and on to the floor, she motioned for Sachi to come to her. "Don't worry sweetie, she's going to be okay. She should be out of the hospital by Christmas."

"Why did she have the accident?"

"Ma'am" Kayna entered the room. "I have set up some entertainment in the living room for Sachi-san and yourself Mayura-sama."

"Mommy how come Kayna-san addresses you better than me?" Sachi's brow crossed.

The two women laughed at the child's innocence.

"Because," Mayura giggled. "We are of the same age and she works for me, but you are much younger."

The mother and daughter spent the night together watching movies and TV shows that could entertained any five year old and yet keep an adult mildly amused.

* * *

"Sir…" 

"Eh…"

"Sir…"

Alice looked around the room. A nurse was trying to prod Kyou awake. He had made his jacket into a blanket that was slowly being pulled over his head with each poke the nurse made.

"Sir."

"Here let me." She smiled at the nurse. "Wakamiya-san your meeting is about to-" she did not need to finish before he jolted awake looking around only to find that he was not in his office but in the hospital room and that it was not his secretary, Toshimi calling him but Alice.

"AH!" he jumped at the haggard face of the matron nurse.

"I see you're awake sir." Her voice croaked from age, smoking and drinking. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave soon since it is not yet visiting time. How did you ever get in in the first place?"

He smirked at her old face. "I work in mysterious ways."

"You bribed the guards and nurses." She said wisely.

Kyou's body slumped. "Hai," he sighed.

"Does he have to leave?" Alice had learned from Mei Ling how to make herself look irresistibly adorable. Oddly enough the bruises on her face helped, for they made her look pitiful.

The old woman was hooked. "Alright. He can stay for a little while."

* * *

"I'm bored." A still somewhat young man pouted. 

"Then you should have gone home with your family." A beautiful girl snapped back at him. She turned her attention to the script she was reading over.

He glared at her. For a quick moment little cat ears and a tale came with his mischievous face. He prepared his finger, making sure it was covered with saliva he reached for her ear.

"Don't you dare." She whispered in a deadly voice.

"EP!" he jumped away from her.

Empty moments passed between them. He, trying to figure out what to do and she, reading her script. God it was so boring.

"Frey I asked you over hear so you could help me memorize my lines, not sit around doing nothing." She spat at him.

He made puppy dog eyes at her.

"If only Billy or Alice were here. I could actually do some read work."

"Alice!" the Norwegian brightened up immediately. He danced around Mei Ling chanting the other girl's name.

Mei Ling began to hunch over, her back becoming round instead of straight. Her fists clenched in her hands. "STOP IT!" she punched Frey in the chest knocking him into the closest wall; a couple of paintings and framed posters rattled. She could be heard muttering some words that were defiantly not Japanese and from the tone of her voice not ladylike.

Frey had learned to keep his distance. "Do you want me to help you with you lines?" he squeaked.

"I'm going to Alice's." she stalked towards the door. Find her coat in the closet with her shoes she left the apartment.

He stood there alone. "I'm coming!"

* * *

The two lovers were enjoying a pleasant conversation. The nurse had not told Kyou to leave in over an hour and the two were grateful. A soft glow, almost golden had come over them. Their hands were together in a comforting embrace. Occasionally they would close their eyes and rest their foreheads together. No one disturbed them, knowing that they were two lovers who needed their space in a bustling place. Besides the doctors and nurses had other patients who needed their attention. 

Alice's joints were stiff. Her ribs a little bruised so that she had difficultly moving. Her body ached, her head pounded. Yet somehow with Kyou there it numbed.

"What do you want to do for Sachi's birthday?" she asked. The cut on her left cheek was making it hard for her to smile.

Kyou placed his head against the bedrail. "She does like Sailor Moon a lot. We could probably do something that themed. It's going to be painful having to suffer through that, but what else to do loving parents do?"

"Eh!" Alice inhaled sharply, her face becoming twisted with worry. Something moved…more like seeped between her lower lips. She wiggled her hips a little to see if she could figure out what it was. But she did not feel its presence as much as she had before so she ignored it.

"Are you ok?" Kyou tightened his grip on her hand.

"Hai."

* * *

Doouu. Doom…Doou Dong. 

The doorbell rang. Sachi ran to it to find a fashionably dressed girl and a really tall blonde man. He could be as tall as Papa.

"Hello," the girl squatted down to look Sachi in the eye. "Is this the Wakamiya residence?"

Sachi slowly nodded her head, her mouth open. "Hai…"

"Would Alice Seno available?" Frey peered inside the house.

"Sachi!" Aiko came out for a hidden doorway. Given the incident with Alice, Mayura had forgotten to make sure the nanny was out of her house.

"Well hello…" Frey stepped over Sachi.

"Can I help you?" Aiko narrowed her eyes, she motioned Sachi to come to her.

BAM! FWAP! THUD!

The blonde man lay on the floor the girl standing on his back. "Hi," she bowed. "I'm Mei Ling, Seno Alice's roommate. We were wondering if she was home."

"I-" the man began to speak.

"Oh yeah," Mei Ling stepped off of him. "This is Frey, he's Norwegian."

Sachi began to circle Frey.

"Hello there," he picked her up.

"AARNCH!" She sunk her teeth into Frey's arm.

"GET IT OFF!"

Aiko pulled the little girl away. "You know you shouldn't do that Sachi-san. It's rude and not very ladylike. What would your Papa think?"

The little girl went off.

"Can I get you anything?" Aiko went to close the door.

"Some tea," Mei Ling smiled. "It's awfully cold outside."

* * *

"AH!" Alice clutched her stomach. "Fuck!" 

"Alice what's wrong?"

She pushed the blankets aside to find blood pooling between her legs. "I-Eh…a…k…Kyou!" she turned to look for him.

He was out the door, she could hear him screaming for a doctor.

* * *

Ok, there's the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and place review. 


	12. As She Burns Me

I'm on vacation. Yet I still update. That's how much I love you guys. It's an American Vacation aka The Working Vacation. Anyway I hope you're ready for this chapter and I have something I need to do.

**_THANK YOU XxGothGoddessxX FOR BEING MY 100TH REVIEWER!_**

Anyway. Thank you to the rest of you who have reviewed. It lets me know you like my story, which I find shocking. I think it is a silly overdramatic fanfic, but you like it and I enjoy writing, so it's all good.

* * *

"So where's Alice?" Frey sipped his tea. 

Mayura sat across from him on the elegant Victorian styled chair. She had had the room specifically designed to evoke the grace of hoopskirts and men in suits. "She's out. Our parents wanted some time with her, so she is staying with them for a couple of days." She made sure to add a smile at the end of her sentence.

Mei Lin observed the room while setting her teacup and saucer down. "Did you decorate this room yourself?"

"Hai. I just love western styles, don't you?" Her smile was forced when it was directed to the Chinese girl.

"I enjoy more traditional design with a little western art thrown in. I think the western style is too large and gaudy for an elegant culture like Japan's." her words were meant to sting her host. "And China's…" she added. She could not put her finger on it but there was something about her she did not like. _Xenophobe._

Frey felt the opposite way. "So," he wanted the conversation to be pleasant. "You and Alice are sisters? So strange, you two look nothing alike."

"Oh quite the contrary," she turned her deadly gaze away from Mei Lin. "Our faces are shaped the same, but Alice's is a little chubbier. She never really lost her baby fat. And our eyes are the same shape, but mine are larger. Not to mention they're about the same shade of blue."

"Oh really. I'd say Alice's are a clear pure blue compared to yours." Mei Lin mumbled between sips.

"SO!" Frey yelled.

The two women looked at him; waiting for what words would come out of his mouth.

"I..uh…how 'bout the Yomiuri Giants?"

Too many awkward moments of silence passed by before Sachi's joyous welcoming of her father home. They heard the man greet the child, but then quickly send her off with her nanny.

"Mayura!" they heard him yell once the last of Sachi and Aiko's footsteps were heard making their way up the stairs.

The guests' bodies became ridgid from the unhappy welcome that Kyou gave his wife.

"If you'll excuse me." She quickly left the room. She closed the door.

"Umm…do you really feel like staying?" Mei Lin stared down at her tea.

Frey did not respond.

"Frey…?" she found him listening at the door.

* * *

"Would you like me to call your parents?" the nurse held Alice's hand.

She shook her head. "Iie. I will tell them myself."

The older woman nodded, leaving Alice in the silence of her room. _Where's Kyou? He should be here. Where did he go. Maybe he needed some time to himself. Maybe he went to go have a personal talk with Doctor Wantanabe. Yes he must be. _

_**But he left as soon as he heard the baby was gone.**_ A deep malicious voice in her heart whispered. **_He won't be with you now that he has no son. He'll stay with Mayura, she's much prettier anyway. _**

_Kyou swore he loved me, that he doesn't love Mayura. The baby makes no difference as to who he will be with. He will still leave her._

_**What makes you so sure? You know him. He's responsible; he wouldn't leave you pregnant with nothing to keep you or that bastard thing alive.**_

_No, Kyou loved that baby. I know he did._

_**He didn't even mention it when you fell down the stairs.**_

_But he was still worried about me. He LOVES ME!_

_**What makes you say that? He's not here now. He's not here helping you cope. He didn't protect you from Mayura. He made you lose your baby. **_

* * *

Once Kyou saw this contemptible excuse for a woman, he grabbed her arm, pulling her to his office. He knew Kayna never entered there. The maid would prove to be a distraction for the both of them. He forced her onto the couch.

"What did you do?"

"Well I woke up, tried to make breakfast, but-"

"When I was in the shower!"

Mayura had never seen Kyou look like this. His face was red. Eyes blazing with the fierce passion of hate. She could not keep up not saying anything for long. His gaze was scaring her, making her afraid that he might kill her within moments. "I-I she told me that she loved you." She hung her head, her blond hair blocking her face from his eyes.

"And…?" he seemed a little calmer, but she was still close to drowning in his despite.

"She said she was proud to be carrying your child. How it was the highest honor you could bestow upon her." Mayura, raised her head like an elitist princess, she was shaking with rage. "I!" She stopped.

"What is it? Mayura I can't…" he sank to his knees. "I don't know what to do anymore."

* * *

"Frey! Frey get back here!" Mei Lin tried to be quiet as she followed the baka up the stairs. "You!"

He looked over his should. "Relax I'm only trying to find Alice's room." He then proceeded to turn around a corner.

She could here him open a door. _This man is going to get us killed. From the way Wakamiya-san was sounding I don't understand how Frey has the nerve to go snooping around. I should kill him._

She poked her head into open doors. She found him sitting on a pink and purple comforter of a canopy bed. The canopy was made of a spotless sheer white silk. On the bed were assorted stuffed animals, some from popular TV shows; they covered the pile of pillows. In Frey's hand was a book. He flipped threw the pages, squinting harder to try and decipher some words than others.

"She says you're really pretty." He kept reading.

Pulling a chair she leaned over reading the diary upside-down. "I can't read this."

"Baka," Frey started to pull the Chinese girl to him. "Can you read it now?"

Mei Lin curled her lips to the side, she glared at him from under her thick eyelashes. "Hai!" her voice was sharp.

"Look at this!" Frey opened the book a little wider, the ripping of its spine could be heard.

"Alice what?"

* * *

"How am I going to tell Mom and Dad?" she sighed. "We were lucky the first time."

**_It's not like they're going to support you now. What a horrible daughter you are. They will help Mayura the wounded one._**

_Mayura is the wounded one. I should have never done this to her._

_**But she made you do it.**_

_What do you mean? Mayura never did any-_

_**She made you have Sachi, but she doesn't know the truth when it comes to her 'daughter.'**_ The voice was hissing at her.

_She doesn't know. She doesn't need to know. Sachi doesn't need to know. _She buried her face in her pillows.

**_Give up hopes and dreams. Everything is gone._**

* * *

"I AM YOUR WIFE KYOU!" She sobbed.

There was nothing he could say. Truly nothing. She was right. He had been the one to blame, she was the innocent one. He shouldn't have fallen in love with Alice, but he did. Now he was going to break up his only child's home?

"I-I should be…the one having your child…"

He just said what slipped from his mind. "You're right, but this marriage cannot be saved. I need to be with Alice." He stood, solemnly making his way to the door.

"Kyou," he stopped when she called him. "I want a divorce."

He gave a sigh that he was not aware of. "Hai, we'll go down to city hall tomorrow-"

"NO!"

He turned to look at her. He had never seen a scorned woman before. It was to say the least an impressive site. Her hair seemed to blaze around her. Her eyes hard, hot and unblinking. Fire shot out from her. And when her words spat out of her mouth they were swords, daggers, throwing stars, and cleavers, all covered generously in lead. "I will have custody of Sachi."

* * *

I know cliffy. You all hate that. Well please review, it's what keeps me writing. I'm thinking of a number between 100 to 150. The reviewer who is that lucky review gets a special treat!

I will not be updating until after Otakon. I will be attending. I will be a Kaname, a Sango, and a Catgirl. So if you're going you might see me.

Have a great summer!


	13. I Lay Under The Waves

Hey,

it's been a while since I've updated. This is a short chapter, but I wanted to end it at an interesting point. Hopefully it's interesting. Things are also about to get very complicated. As always please review.

* * *

_July 29th_

_Today I went in to the doctor. He had determined that I was ready to be injected with Kyou-san's sperm. That sounds so awful to say. To think I've been in love with him since high school and I'm now having his child. Life is strange. I really do love him, and Mayura. To think that I would have their child? I can't stop crying. Everything feels so wrong._

"Did you know?" Frey asked.

Mei Lin shook her head. "She never said anything."

_I was lying in the room waiting for the doctor to come in. I kept shaking. Thoughts of what this child would look like, if they were to find out. I thought of how I could leave, escape Mayura and let them find someone else. Someone who wasn't so close, someone who could have the baby and not want to raise it. It would be part of me. The doctor came in. I told him I needed to think about it, and if we could try again next month. He agreed at let me go._

"She didn't do it!" Mei Lin sighed happily.

"AUNTIE!" the door flew open.

"AH!"

Sachi looked to see the Chinese girl and the European Man clinging to each other, their eyes wide, and little puffs of breath leaving their open mouths. They relaxed when they looked at her, but still seemed skeptical as to what she was. "Hi!" she greeted them.

A girl younger than the room's two snoops, but older than the child walked in, lightly panting. "There you are! What are you doing here? Remember Auntie Alice is away, she'll be back soon." She took the girl in her arms.

Sachi pointed at the strangers. "Aiko-san…who are they?"

"Are you guests of Wakamiya-sama's?" The nanny turned her pretty eyes to them.

"Dono…hai…" they said in unison.

Sachi wiggled so that she could be put down. Running up to them she smiled. "What's your name?" she reached to touch Mei Lin's hair. She was thrilled with its length and texture; however, she was very careful not to pull it.

Mei Lin pulled the child into her lap. "My name's Mei Lin. I'm a friend of your Auntie Alice. And what's your name?"

"Wakamiya, Sachi. Pleased to you meet you."

"OH! KAWAII!" Mei Lin threw her arms around the little girl.

* * *

"How could you possibly say that you deserve to have custody of Sachi?" Kyou was almost ready to explode. 

"Well," Mayura rested her elbow on her hips. "I'm not a philanderer. I'm always home to take care of her. I-"

"You're an alcoholic! How can you take care of her when you're passed out!" he spat.

"At least I'm here for her!"

"I'm the one who's always holding her! Helping her! What good is being here for her when you don't even do anything with her!"

"We spent all of yesterday together! We watched her favorite movies! Her favorite stories! I showed her pictures of us! We decorated the tree! Sachi is my daughter just as much as she is yours!"

"She is Alice's child!" immediately he wished he hadn't said those words. He wanted to leave Mayura, but he did not want to leave her broken, in pain, suffering, wanting revenge. "I'm sorry."

But Mayura had already left the room. He heard from downstairs the main door slam shut.

* * *

"Alice...?" Seno-sama came into the room. She hugged her daughter close to her. Slowly she rocked the two of them, hoping to sooth the crying girl. 

Seno-san watched. What could have his daughter so broken down? "What's wrong?"

"Daddy, Mom…" She pushed her mother away. Carefully she looked at their worried faces. Lowering her eyes she began to speak. "I was…I was pregnant."

They were shocked. The innocent one. The one who could do no wrong. Who would follow the rules. The pure one.

"N-n-nani?" her father breathed out.

Alice's hands fisted together in her lap. "When I fell down the stairs I was pregnant. I lost my baby." She broke.

_You win Mayura. You win._

* * *

"Kazuki-chan?" Mayura drove herself down the streets of Tokyo, her cell phone to her ear. 

"Mayura?" his voice sounded confused and worried.

"Kazuki-chan," Mayura pouted. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"Kyou and I are getting divoriced." She was sure Kazuki was smiling after getting past the initial shock. "But I need your help. He's trying to take Sachi away from me. Kazuki, you can't let him do that to me!"

* * *

"Who was the father?" Alice's mother had her arms wrapped around her once again. But she feared if she answered her question they would leave. 

Hesitantly the final part to the truth left her mouth. "Kyou-san."

"ALICE!"

* * *

There it is. This story will continue for maybe about 6 chapters at most. So please review. No the number has not been correctly guessed, but it will be hit soon. 


	14. Tattooed To My Mind

Hey,

yeah...so sorry about not updating. i've gotten out of my alice 19th fancraze. i have also been trying to figure out how this can be wrapped up as soon as possible. i am in college now, and have been freaking out because it's more work than i was expecting. great news my professors kick ass! i can't tell you when i will be updating next. sorry.

* * *

"So she didn't do it then how did…" Frey nodded towards Sachi who was busy playing with Mei Lin's hair.

"I don't know. It's not like you can say anything in front of the c-h-i-l-d." Aiko stated.

"Huh?" Frey arched his eyebrow in confusion. Mei Lin could be heard muttering "Baka."

They heard a door slam in the background. Then someone walking to the room they were in. "Hide!" Aiko instructed.

"Aiko-san" Wakamiya-sama's voice called out for the girl.

"I'm in here!"

The door opened. "Where's Sachi?"

Without her realizing it Sachi had decided to hide too.

"ACK!" the shout that came from the closet was somewhat muffled, but there was no way to miss it. Kyou went forward to find out what the noise was. Aiko nervously bit her pinky nail hoping that the two intruders would not be found.

"Dono…Wakamiya-sama!?" Aiko cried.

He turned to face her. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I-I hurt my ankle." She blushed.

Sighing Kyou started to walk out of the door. "I'll get you some ice."

As soon as she heard him descend the stairs she grabbed Frey out of the closet. "Baka gaijin." She tossed him onto the floor. "You know your way out?"

Mei Lin helped Frey to his feet, a pout on his face; she could swear she was going to hit him once they were out. "Yeah. Don't worry."

* * *

Kazuki had the maid warming the sake when Mayura arrived. He answered the door ready to catch her in his arms. When Mayura called, revealing Kyou's treachery, Kazuki felt like the luckiest man that ever existed. Sure he was not able to be with Mayura the first time around, but now he could be with her. They could live together, laughing at Kyou's suffering. He was sure Mayura would want to take everything away from him. Not like he was opposed, but he had to admit the presence of her child would not be fondly welcomed on his part.

* * *

Alice's parents had left. She was alone once again. Sadly she wished for someone to come visit her. Even an orderly. Someone she could say a few words to and that would be that.

She would have to leave tomorrow. Only two days in the hospital and she felt trapped and weak. She was sure she was not invited back to Kyou and Mayura's. Being home by herself would be good. She should have some time away from Kyou. Try to think clearly. Figure out what she should do with her life.

_**If your life is still worth living.**_ Her only companion whispered to her.

Alice was not up to arguing with herself. She made herself comfortable. She lay on her left side, not facing the door. To go to sleep made sense.

Someone rapt on her door. Kyou held a struggling Sachi and she clutched on to a bouquet of flowers. Alice did not move, she was sure it was a family to visit the neighboring room.

Sachi jumped out of her father's arms, and climbed in the bed with her Aunt. The flowers were left forgotten on the floor. "Auntie Alice…?"

Alice felt the smaller body on her bed. She locked her body, wishing the little girl would go away. Wishing her daughter was not real. When the little girl called out to her she broke. Alice began to cry all over again.

Sachi climbed over her Auntie Alice. She then lay next to her. Alice took the girl in her arms, clutching her tight.

Kyou picked up the flowers. He went to the reception area to find a glass or something to place the flowers. The nurse went searching for him and he waited for her to come back. He returned to see Sachi asleep, Alice absent-mindedly stroking her hair.

"Kyou…" Alice whispered.

"Hey. Are you feeling any better?"

"We can't be together, Kyou."

* * *

ok, hoped you liked. if you feel like it please review. thank you. 


End file.
